Avengers Academy Vol 1 12
(Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Mike McKone | CoverArtist2 = Jeromy Cox | Editor1_1 = Bill Rosemann | Writer1_1 = Christos N. Gage | Penciler1_1 = Tom Raney | Inker1_1 = Scott Hanna | Colourist1_1 = Jeromy Cox | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Quotation = I don't feel bad. And I know why I ran. I wasn't about to lay down my life for some crazy chick who involves the entire world in her domestic disputes. What I was trying to figure out...is whether any of this is worth laying down my life for. | Speaker = Striker | StoryTitle1 = Put Away Childish Things | Synopsis1 = Carina Walters has artificially aged the Avengers Academy students into their older selves from other timelines. The downside is that while she picked the most powerful forms for them to inhabit, Mettle, Veil and Hazmat are not normal in any of the futures she has seen. They then attack Korvac, who has already floored the Avengers. Veil, Finesse, Hazmat and Reptil (who is capable of fully turning into a dinosaur) catch him by surprise. Mettle punches Korvac through the chest and thinks that they achieved an early victory. But Korvac gets up and fires and energy beam through Striker's chest. Luckily, because it's his adult self who has died, Carina restores Striker to his teenage form. Scared, Striker runs off. Carina then turns to Veil and Hazmat, stating that they two of them are key to Korvac's defeat. Meanwhile, Korvac decides to no longer hold back, believing that Carina thought that he would refrain from killing the students to avoid damaging the timestream. He boasts that once he's won and conquer all existence, he'll then then repair the damage. Veil, in her gaseous form, demonstrates that her older self can slip between the molecules of his body, making her capable of temporarily controlling his body. Hazmat then walks up, revealing that her older self can she can generate antimatter and defeat Korvac the same way the Red Skull did to him. Despite the danger, she uses her power to defeat Korvac. Carina congratulates the students on a great victory, before restoring them to their adult bodies. However, only Reptil remains unaffected. Hank Pym later determines that with his magical amulet embedded in his chest, Reptil must unconscious desiring to stay old so that he could fully transform into dinosaurs without turning savage, despite the danger his current form poses to the timestream. Reptil snaps at Carina that she wasn't concerned when they had Korvac to deal with. Pym advises him to leave, as he asks Carina as to what are her future plans. Carian explains that she'll try and find her place in the universe and prepare for Korvac's return. Agreeing with her, Pym gives her an Avengers communicator, just in case. Jocasta then walks to inform Pym that the dissolution of the molecules in Veil's body is slowing down, buying her time from dissipating completely. Veil explains that when she took control of Korvac, she used his power to fix herself. And now, she plans on trying to fix what's happened to her herself. Pym asks Carina if she can use her power to help Mettle and Hazmat. However, she admits that she has less than finer control of them. She then leaves, implying that he may find Janet one day. Tigra finds Striker to counsel him over his small act of cowardice earlier. Striker admits that the only reason why he ran is because he wasn't going to lay down his life for Carina in her little domestic dispute. He walks out of his room, wondering if any of this is really worth risking his life. Mettle finds Hazmat in the students lounge. He tries comforting her, even advising that she can take her helmet off around him. With some reluctance, Hazmat does so and cries his Mettle's arms. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** Students *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Staff *** *** Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * * Red Skull (Johann Shmidt) Other Characters: * * * Locations: * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = Korvac has defeated The Avengers...now the world's only hope lies with the students of the Avengers Academy, who have been grown to adults! With time manipulated, the team gets a glimpse of what the future might hold for them. For some it's a revelation...for others a life sentence! Can they overcome their personal demons and master unfamiliar abilities in time to defeat a foe powerful enough to conquer Earth’s Mightiest Heroes? Find out in the book that Newsarama’s Best Shots calls “one of the best Avengers books – and, for that matter, one of the best Marvel books – on the stands.” | Notes = * Cover is patterned after the cover to . * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}